Objection tango
by Dryan89
Summary: Mac makes Danny apologize for being mean and Lindsay shows a spontainious side to her personality. DL fic. Spoilers to Zoo episode


Objection (Tango)

Disclaimers-i dont own them (though owning Danny would be quite nice Devious grin)

Song-"Objection" by Shakira

* * *

"Danny, I need to speak to you." Mac yelled from his office. Danny walked toward the office.

"What's up Mac?" Danny said, stepping into the office.

"Danny, you were especially rude to Ms. Monroe to day and I want you to apologize to her."

"Okay Mac, I'll do talk to her Monday," Danny started out the door.

"No, I want you to apologize to her today," Mac said calmly.

"But Mac, Flack and I were headin' out for drinks, and besides she's already left." Danny inwardly groaned somehow he knew he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Yes and that's why I'm going to take you to her. Flack can come too. It'll be good for you two to see what she's likes. Now come on, let's go." Mac commanded heading toward the elevator.

"Man why'd you have to drag me into this," Flack groaned as they hurried after their boss.

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible_

_But all the damage she's caused is unfixable_

_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name_

_But when it comes to me you don't care_

_If I'm alive or dead, so_

_Objection_

_I don't want to be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_Love is for free and_

_I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

_Objection_

_I'm tired of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way_

_I've got to get away_

Lindsay was sitting in a loft not far from her apartment. She could hear the music coming from the other room. This was just what she needed to calm her down from the day. It was great except for that jackass Danny Messer. He had ridiculed her to no end and left a very bad impression. She didn't know how she was going to be able to deal with him.

_Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal_

_That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible_

_But you've got to know small things also count_

_Better put your feet on the ground_

_And see what it's about, so_

"Lindsay, umm I…"

Lindsay looked up to see Danny standing in the doorway. His hands were in his pockets and he looked really uncomfortable. Mac and Flack were standing behind him. She watched in amusement as Mac nudged his shoulder to get him to continue.

"Look I was being a real jerk today and I'm sorry. I do realize that you are doing you job and I was only teasing you because you are new and you just took the job of a close friend of mine. I hope you will accept my apology, and I'm sorry."

_Objection_

_I don't want to be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_Love is for free and_

_I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

_Objection_

_I'm tired of the angles of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way_

_I've got to get away_

Danny watched as Lindsay stood up. He noticed that she had change out of her work clothes and into a somewhat intriguing outfit. The tight workout pants and wife beater top showed off her curves, making Danny wonder why he hadn't noticed how hot she was before. She started to walk to where he was standing and his heart started to speed up.

"Ookay," Lindsay said, using the same tone that he had used earlier that day when say the same thing. She walked off down another hallway. But what Danny heard next made his heart skip a beat.

"I wish there was a chance for you and me." Lindsay began to sing along with the song that was in the background while continuing to walk to the hallway. 'Is she singing to me' Danny thought following after, with Flack and Mac trailing him not wanting miss the fun.

"I wish you could find our place to be away from here" Lindsay walked through another doorway into an open area. Danny followed now hoping she wasn't singing to him. Once he reached the other doorway, he noticed she was standing with another group of girls dressed in workout clothes.

"This is pathetic and sardonic and sadistic and psychotic. Tango is not for fun was never meant to be. But you can try it, rehearse it, or train like a horse but don't you count on me. Don't you count on me boy" All the girls were singing now and dancing in time with the music that Danny had just realized was playing. He watched her dance in awe, and then noticed that her eyes weren't focused on him but on something on the other side of the room. Danny turned his head and saw a group of guys watching the girls intently. They began to dance in time with the music and when the chorus started again, the two groups move towards each other.

_Objection_

_I don't want to be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_Love is for free and_

_I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

_Objection_

_I'm tired of the angles of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way_

_I've got to get away_

Watching Lindsay start to dance romantically with one of the other men made an unfamiliar feeling fill Danny. Suddenly, he didn't like that other guy with his hands all over his fellow co-worker. 'I want to dance with her like that' Danny thought venomously 'whoa where had that thought come from'. The song came to an end and Danny narrowed his eyes at the other guy as Lindsay gave him a hug.

Lindsay walked over to her co-workers and chuckled slightly at there awestruck faces.

"I like to Tango. It's compassionate and fun. You guys should try it sometime. Look Danny, I understand. I'm the new girl and you feel that is your right to phase me in I'm also not trying to replace your friend, I'm just trying to do my job. So see you on Monday."

Lindsay walked towards the door, leaving all three of the men dumbstruck and speechless once again. Life's a shocker ain't it.


End file.
